Shout It out Loud
Shout It Out Lound 'è una canzone dei ''Kiss presente nell'episodio Teatralità, il ventesimo della Prima Stagione, in cui è cantato dai Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni (eccetto Kurt Hummel). Il professor Schuester, per dare nuova energia al Glee-Club, decide di far cantare alle Nuove Direzioni una canzone di Lady Gaga. Tutti sembrano entusiasti, eccetto i ragazzi, i quali chiedono all'insegnante il permesso di potersi esibire con una canzone dei Kiss. Mentre le ragazze, insieme a Kurt, mettono in scena Bad Romance, i maschi si esibiscono con Shout It out Loud, ognuno con la faccia dipinta in modo diverso a rappresentare le loro diverse personalità, così come accade con i costumi di Lady Gaga indossati dalle ragazze. Testo della canzone '''Finn: Well, the night's begun and you want some fun Do you think you're gonna find it? Mike & Matt: (Think you're gonna find it) Puck: You got to treat yourself like number one Do you need to be reminded? Mike & Matt: (Need to be reminded) Artie: It doesn't matter what you do or say Just forget the things that you've been told We can't do it any other way Everybody's got to rock and... Artie e i Ragazzi: ....roll Whoo, oh, oh Artie, Finn e Puck e i Ragazzi: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Finn: If you don't feel good, there's a way you could Don't sit there broken-hearted Mike & Matt: (Sit there broken hearted) Finn: Call all your friends in the neighborhood And get the party started Mike & Matt: (Get the party started) Puck & Artie: Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise They're too old to really understand You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys 'Cause it's time for you to take a stand Finn con i Ragazzi: Yeah, yeah Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Puck: You've got to have a party Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Finn: Turn it up louder Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Artie: Everybody shout it, now Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Puck: Oh yeah, yeah Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Finn: Hear it gettin' louder Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Artie: And everybody shout it now Tutti: Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud Curiosità *Kurt è l'unico ragazzo delle Nuove Direzioni a non cantare questa canzone. Si è infatti unito al gruppo delle ragazze per cantare Bad Romance di Lady Gaga. Galleria di foto Shoutitoutloud.jpg Ep_20_Shout_It_Out_Loud_1.jpg Tumblr_lhzzjaqMqg1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mf9a96C3Mz1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Glee Theatricality 2WEB.jpg tumblr_m7s95ncRkw1ql5xjpo1_500.jpg Video Navigazione en: de:Shout It out Loud es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni